


what am I to you?

by amperia



Category: Flozmin, Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Jazmín del Río en toalla, primer beso, tengo una fijación con javo el shipper al parecer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amperia/pseuds/amperia
Summary: tres veces en que Flor no pareció muy heterosexual + una vez en que definitivamente no lo fue. that's it, that's the story.





	what am I to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos, vengo a colgar esto antes de volver a mi escondite.

Si tuviera que señalar un día en especial, Jazmín diría que fue cuando el hotel estaba en absoluto caos.  


En un principio, Carla reservó el hotel para una reunión muy exclusiva de extranjeros. Un sólido grupo de diez empresarios de quién sabe dónde, que venían a discutir quién sabe qué. El punto es que Lucía, en un ataque de productividad laboral, decidió que ella también reservaría el hotel para un evento. Y por supuesto que no le avisó a Carla hasta la tarde anterior. En pocas palabras, un día entero de gritos y huéspedes molestos.  


Claro, Jazmín solo hacía su trabajo, no le importaría en absoluto, de no ser porque se vio obligada a cambiar el siguiente día franco por, en palabras de Carla: _“Cualquier día, cualquiera, el de Año Nuevo, el fin del mundo, si querés te tomás dos días.”_  


Y bueno, tampoco tenía grandes planes así que aceptó, no sin antes mirarla de soslayo y alzar levemente las cejas al verla salir victoriosa de la cocina.  


Los dos eventos serían realizados en el mismo día, en distintos horarios, uno en la sala de reuniones y el otro en el deck. Simple, no fue tanto problema para las dueñas ponerse de acuerdo, pero para Javo y Jazmín significó llegar una hora antes para adelantar trabajo y dar vueltas por la cocina durante todo el día, preparando ingredientes y comida para dos eventos diferentes.  


No eran solo ellos, Fede estaba sobrepasado en la barra, Trini tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando se le juntaron dos personas a pedirle dos cosas distintas, Leo estaba refunfuñando sobre la carta de renuncia que probablemente nunca presentaría.  


Otro día más, ¿no?  


En un punto del día se les unieron Flor y Miranda para ordenar, limpiar y llevarse las cosas de la cocina. Aliviando milagrosamente la carga de trabajo que tenían, el primer evento pasó sin problemas – ignorando los gritos de Carla, porque después de todo ella siempre gritaba − y cuando el segundo estaba por finalizar y solo quedaban un par de invitados, el equipo de la cocina por fin pudo conversar con un poco más de tranquilidad.  


“Me estaba por matar, ustedes las Estrellas son asesinas” Dijo Javo, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Miranda y de Flor.  


“¿Qué? Pero qué dices, si te escuché tranquilo toda la tarde.” Le respondió Flor con una risita.  


“Sí, es que esa es su voz de colapso.” Explicó Jazmín a Flor, haciéndola reír. A Jaz se le ensanchó la sonrisa e inconscientemente se acercó un poco más a ella, total no pasaba nada si−  


“Chicos, chicos. Se ganaron el cielo, de verdad. Pueden ir ordenando ya las cosas y por mientras que Flor y Miranda desocupen las mesas en el deck.” Carla entró tan rápido como salió.  


“¿Te conté alguna vez cómo odio _– las vulvas rubias -_ a mi hermana?” Se lamentó Flor antes de salir junto a Miranda, lanzándole una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.  


“… No.”  


“Qué vergüenza das, Juanca.”  


“¿Vos crees?” Dijo Jazmín sin captar.  


“Lo sé, de hecho. Soltá, solo te lastimas a vos así.” Que talento para reventar la burbuja tiene. Jazmín lo ignoró y siguió ordenando la mesada mientras él separaba la loza sucia. “Tenés que sacar los ojos de las estrellas, bajar un poco a la tierra, pasarla bien.”  


“Ah, vos sos poeta ahora.” Javo la ignoró y sé le acercó con esa mirada de seductora que nunca le funcionaría.  


“Qué decís, los dos, salimos, bailamos. ¡Pum! hacemos un espectáculo, te deslumbro. ¿Cómo sabés si te termino cambiando la vida? ¿Ah?” Jazmín no estaba impresionada, negó con la cabeza aguantando la risa. “Vamos, dejá el sushi, ¿Cómo te va a tener tan mal esa Estrella?” Y al tiempo en que sus palabras resonaron en el aire, sonó el estrepitoso ruido de bandejas cayendo al suelo, y Flor Estrella agachándose a recogerlas.  


_“La concha de l-“_  


“¡Flor! ¿Estás bien? Cuidado con los vidrios.” Dijo Jazmín apresurándose a ayudarla a recoger las cosas que habían caído.  


“Que torpe soy, mira este desas _–tetas._ Perdón, perdón.” Flor automáticamente miró a un costado, ruborizada. Jazmín trató de no tomárselo en serio, porque podría no significar nada.  


“No hay problema” Murmuró con tratando de no sonreír. Javo les dijo que se movieran del lugar y barrió el resto de los vidrios que quedaron.  


Luego de eso se miraron largamente, Flor toda roja y moviendo los brazos con ansiedad, y Jazmín aterrada por lo que podría haber escuchado.  


“Eh, sobre lo… ¿escuchaste algo?”  


“¿Yo?, nooo.” Dijo obviamente mintiendo. “No ves que esa puerta que se te echa encima cuando la abres y todo…”  


“Ah, sí eso pasa mucho” La miró con escepticismo. No sabía que esperar, Flor no parecía molesta pero sí profundamente avergonzada, Jazmín pensó con cierta tristeza que quizás estaría en una etapa de negación, ¿le daba asco que Jazmín sintiera cosas por ella? Aunque de todas formas lo que Javo dijo podía provocar múltiples interpretaciones, no necesariamente se refería a Flor, y quizás era solo una broma.  


Cuando Jazmín se disponía a acercarse un poco a ella, Flor saltó como si fuera un gato asustado y se dirigió a la salida.  


“¡Flor!”  


“Tengo que ir a ayudar a Miru _y hablar de rabas- ra- ra- rabas rojas_ ” Salió casi corriendo, completamente roja de la vergüenza y dándose por vencida con el tourette.  


Jazmín no la siguió, demasiado ocupada teniendo una crisis de ansiedad y terror. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina.  


“Ay Dios.”  


“Te calmás o te calmo.”  


“¡Pero si es culpa tuya!”

***

Le encantaría decir que después de ese primer incidente las cosas fueron más claras, pero conforme pasaban los Flor estaba cada vez más extraña, si ambas estaban en el mismo lugar inventaba una excusa para irse, le agarraban tics cuando hablaban –cosa que a Jazmín le dolía un poco−, y cada vez que la veía hablar con Miranda, o cualquier otra de sus hermanas, se acercaba a interrumpir y a llevársela a otra parte.  


Si eso significaba algo, Jazmín trató de no pensar mucho en eso, estar enamorada de Flor ya era suficientemente doloroso sin que se hiciera ilusiones. Además el tema de la cocina era ignorado y evitado cada vez que trataba de explicar la situación, así que estaban en un punto muerto. Raro, simplemente.  


Uno de esos tortuosos días Jazmín llegó al hotel para el turno de la tarde y se acercó con curiosidad al front desk, donde Leo y Flor discutían acaloradamente frente a una pareja de huéspedes.  


“¿Pero cómo no entendés?”  


“¡No entiendo!”  


Todo se perdía entre las voces de los huéspedes, franceses, que simplemente estaban pidiendo un remis al aeropuerto. Jazmín se acercó a Flor y la interrumpió suavemente, un poco divertida por la situación.  


“Bonjour. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. C'est ton chauffeur, Mariano.” Los guió a la salida ante la mirada sorprendida de Flor y Leo, y junto con Mariano cargaron las maletas en el auto. La pareja se despidió aliviada de haber encontrado transporte. “Merci beaucoup pour votre séjour, bon voyage.” Una vez adentro, pasó directamente a la cocina donde Javo estaba ya instalado. Tras ella Flor entró con una sonrisa inmensa y le dio un abrazo, incapaz de aguantarse la emoción.  


“¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Hablás francés! No me contaste. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin vos, entre nosotras cinco las únicas que entienden son Carla y Lucía.” Jazmín sonrió un poco tímida, sin la costumbre de acaparar la atención. Flor sacó un poco de helado de chocolate y se instaló en la mesada con un conspiratorio _“No le digan a Carla que saqué de su helado.”_  


“Así que mostraste tus habilidades.”  


“No es nada.” Dijo sin prestar atención a las caras molestas que Javo le hacía. “Quiero decir, aprendí mucho por la carrera, ya ves que tiene muchos conceptos franceses y…”  


“¿Y los tres años que pasaste allá no tienen que ver?” Se metió Javo, dispuesto promocionar a la amiga. Flor jadeó con sorpresa y sonrió incluso más, sacando más helado.  


“Me estás cargando ¡Francia! ¿Cómo es que recién me entero?”  


“Bueno, Juanca acá siempre ha sido experto en lenguas,” Se jactó haciéndose el tonto, Flor se atragantó con el helado que estaba tomando “extranjeras, locales, de todo.” Flor no paraba de toser.  


“¡Flor! ¿Estás bien?” Jazmín le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo, que trataba de aguantarse la risa.  


“Re bien _–merluza francesa, chargame toda−_ ” Carraspeó fuertemente “Creo que voy a tomar algo.” Dijo escapando de nuevo.  


“Pero si estamos en la cocina.”  


“Algo más fuerte.”  


Jazmín y Javo la observaron salir en silencio. Hasta que Javo dijo, con voz burlona.  


“¿Será que…?“  


“Callate la boca.” Dijo Jazmín, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.  


“La tenés ahí, ¿tengo que seguir conquistándola por vos? O me la quedo yo mejor.”  


“A vos te gusta dejar las cosas en familia ¿no?”  


“Soy un hombre de familia.”

***

Jazmín estaba feliz.  


Quizás era el día, que estaba precioso, el hotel estaba tranquilo, las jefas estaban menos locas de lo habitual, los pájaros cantaban. Quizás era la primavera, la brisa fresca se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, el frío que estaba en retirada dejando de paso a un cálido y tímido sol. Quizás era que Flor estaba soltera otra vez.  


Porque sí, Florencia Estrella estaba soltera, y al parecer, felizmente soltera.  


No sabía mucho de la circunstancia, habrá muerto la flor, se habrá apagado la llama. Pero sí, al parecer, la chica se había cansado de las discusiones de una relación que no iba a ninguna parte y había terminado con Daniel.  


Jazmín había gritado internamente –y externamente− de emoción al enterarse por parte de Javo, que se enteró por parte de Virginia. Brindaron como cómplices en un crimen y perdieron la cuenta de tragos que se tomaron en memoria de Daniel Caccavella, que descanse en paz.  


Suspiró con ilusión mientras tarareaba una canción, ya no tenía caso reprimirse las ganas. Había mantenido su distancia, no queriendo parecer ansiosa o insensible a la situación, tiempo al tiempo y esas cosas. Ahora estaba preparando las cosas para llevarle el desayuno a Flor, después de todo tampoco la estaba evitando, y desayunar juntas era su tradición. Té, pan tostado, mermelada, frutillas y unos alfajores que Flor adoraba.  


Una vez arriba tocó la puerta un rato sin recibir respuesta, siguió un poco más, antes de rendirse y simplemente abrirla con la tarjeta que Florencia le pasó unos días antes. _“Por si acaso, ya sabes que a veces no escucho el sonido de la puerta, además somos amigas y todo…”_ Le había dicho. Jazmín no entendió pero tampoco protestó, Flor tenía el sueño pesado y a veces había que despertarla.  


Como lo supuso, Flor estaba tendida en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y roncando suavemente. Jazmín sonrió con ternura y dejó el carrito de la comida a los pies de la cama, se sentó a su lado y despertó a la chica con suavidad con pequeñas caricias en su pelo.  


“Flor, eh Flopi. Arriba, arriba. Traje de esos alfajores que te encantan.” Se removió sin mucho efecto.  


“Vamos, está todo muy rico.” Siguió. Recibió un suave “No quiero, Jaz…” Aun entre sueños.  


“Despertá, te va a encantar.”  


“No, quedémonos en la cama, el hotel está casi vacío hoy.” Aparentemente seguía dormida, cosa que enterneció mucho más a Jazmín. De improviso Flor le agarró del brazo y la arrastró consigo al medio de la cama, Jazmín soltó un jadeo por su parte, cuidadosa de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella. “No hay nada que hacer hoy, quédate conmigo.”  


Soltó una pequeña risita, ya acostumbrada a la Flor desinhibida que veía cuando estaba durmiendo, incapaz de decirle que no, se acomodó a su lado en la cama, Flor quedando de espaldas a ella mientras la abrazaba.  


“Bueno, un rato.”  


Flor suspiró suavemente, besó la mano de Jazmín como por reflejo y se acurrucó más junto a ella.  


Se preguntó si Flor podía sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón.  


“Quedémonos así para siempre.” Murmuró.  


Por favor, sí.  


“Está bien.” Cedió y, sintiéndose un poco osada, besó con suavidad el costado de su cuello antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

***

Nunca hablaron de eso, algo que aparentemente solían hacer, no hablar las cosas y confundirse cada vez más.  


Pero después de esos tres episodios Jazmín estaba completamente segura: Flor no solo se interesaba en hombres, o por lo menos, Jazmín no le era indiferente. Cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntas, pero Flor se acercaba y se alejaba, no soltándola pero tampoco tomándola completamente, o dejándose tomar.  


Desearía que dejase de escapar.  


Ese ritmo tortuoso pero adictivo la tenía ansiosa, las conversaciones hasta tarde, las miradas cómplices, los pequeños toques que nunca superaban la línea de la inocencia pero que ocultaban una tensión a ratos abrumadora.  


Y bueno, Javo estaba cansado.  


“Parecen una novela che. De tantas vueltas me marean. Y no solo a mí, eh. Que todo el hotel está igual.”  


“¿¡Todo el hotel!?”  


“Bueno, algunos.”  


“Lo que te pasa a vos es que estás celoso.”  


“Y lo que te pasa a vos, es que me quieres dar celos.”  


“¿Ah, sí? Mirá cómo me tenés, Graciela. Me tendré que ir a dar una ducha fría antes de ir a casa.”  


“Si querés te acompaño, no tengo problema.”  


“No, no hace falta.” Dijo cariñosamente.  


“Ya vas a caer.” Escuchó tras de sí mientras se dirigía al vestuario.  


Subió al segundo piso y una vez estaba dentro se dio una ducha, bastante ansiada. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos tensos y el vapor la dejó en un estado intermedio entre sopor y frescura, tarareó un par de canciones, resistiendo el cansancio acumulado del día y contando los segundos para poder descansar. Salió en toalla, sin preocuparse de ser vista, después de todo no había mucho personal en el hotel a esas horas.  


Pero la puerta del vestuario se abrió y a través de ella entró Flor, quien apenas la vio paró en seco, congelada por un momento, mirándola de pies a cabeza.  


Ah, bueno.  


Al parecer la chica se había quedado en blanco, con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo, o quizás a punto de tener un ataque. Jazmín se quedó quieta, pero a medida que el silencio se prolongaba más y más sintió la necesidad de decir algo.  


“Eh, hola.”  


Eso podría haber salido mejor.  


“Javo me dijo que te podía _–chargar−_ … encontrar acá.”  


San Javier Valdés haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.  


“Sí, una ducha antes de ir a casa, quiero llegar a descansar.”  


“Qué bueno que no te fuiste.” Dijo con alivio y mirando sus ojos con insistencia, como si tratara de no mirar a alguna otra parte.  


“¿Por qué?” Le preguntó inocentemente. Flor estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, se movía incesantemente como si estuviese enjaulada. Recordó ese momento meses atrás en donde dijo que Flor era como un gato, escurridizo, siempre escapando. Así solía ser incluso hasta ahora. _En especial con las cosas que quiere_ , se dijo internamente. 

Y se preguntó, si ella, Jazmín, era una de las cosas que deseaba y si por eso huía. _Se vale soñar ¿no?_  


“Necesito que escuches esto, porque si no lo digo ahora siento que no lo diré. Nunca. Y es importante.”  


“Lo que sea me lo podés decir, tranquila.” Lo decía en serio, por Flor haría lo que sea.  


“A mí siempre me han gustado _las chotas_ – los… los hombres, estoy segura, muy segura. Y de verdad quería a Dani, pero…”  


“¿Sí?” Jazmín arqueó una ceja, no presionando más.  


“Últimamente… siento que soy una persona distinta, estoy confundida. Estoy… estoy hecha un desastre.” Flor parecía estar hablando consigo misma al mismo tiempo, suspiró con fuerza, tratando de sacarse algo del pecho.  


“Está bien, Flor.” Dijo Jazmín acercándose lentamente, asustada de que en cualquier momento escapase de nuevo.  


“¿Cómo va a estar bien?” Le respondió, incrédula. “Llevo toda mi vida siendo una rara. Trato y trato pero parece que nunca voy a encajar.”  


“Deja que te pare ahí, no sos rara, Flor. Sos especial, linda, amable,… sos maravillosa. Y la gente no tiene porqué encajar. Eso es una mentira que nos meten en la cabeza.”  


“¿Entonces por qué es tan complicado?” Dijo apenada. Jazmín la tomó del rostro y le sonrió tiernamente. De alguna forma las dos habían orbitado en el lugar, quedando en el lado de los casilleros.  


“No es complicado, es normal.”  


El vapor que empañaba los espejos estaba comenzando a desaparecer, y Jazmín fue vagamente consciente de que su cuerpo se empezaba a enfriar y que la situación era un poco inadecuada, estando aun con la toalla puesta. Aun así no le importó demasiado, en especial cuando los ojos de Flor la miraron con tanta intensidad que su corazón se aceleró con emoción.  


Jazmín se sintió un poco mareada por la euforia de la situación, por los nervios, y la atracción.  


“Pero lo que me pasa con vos no se siente normal.” Murmuró Flor.  


“Nunca lo es.” Sus labios estaban cerca, podía sentir el calor de su respiración, a punto de tocarla.  


“¿Entonces?”  


“Te tengo te explicar todo hoy.”  


La besó.  


Lento, e insistente.  


Flor no desperdició tiempo y la tomó como si la hubiera esperado desde siempre, como si nunca la fuera a soltar.  


Sintió sus manos acariciando sus brazos, sus hombros, hasta llegar a su rostro. No se molestó en sentirse apenada por estar simplemente con una toalla cubriéndola. En especial cuando la lengua de Flor paseó lentamente por su labio inferior y con un leve respiro la dejó entrar, ambas llevando un ritmo delicado, tentador y sensual, la clase de besos que solo te atreves a dar en sueños, finalmente sintió un suave y exquisito tirón en su labio inferior, antes de separarse.  


Estaba en trance, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar. Flor suspiró, presionó su pecho, como si tuviera el miedo de que este explotara si no lo hacía. La miró a los ojos mientras una sonrisa radiante se expandía lentamente por su rostro. Jazmín no pudo evitar la risa nerviosa que se le escapó. Florencia la miró tímidamente, con expectación.  


“¿Y ahora?”  


“Me pillaste ahí. No sé qué decirte.” En parte porque sí, no sabía que responder, y por otra parte estaba demasiado ocupada resistiéndose a la tentación de besarla otra vez, y otra después de esa.  


“Tengo una idea. Yo me voy a ir, y te dejo para que te vistas.” Dijo señalando su cuerpo.  


“Tenés razón.”  


Hubo un silencio después de eso, Jazmín no quería que las cosas volvieran a ser confusas como antes, o que Flor se alejara de nuevo. Y ya no se sentía capaz de estar lejos de ella, después de esto. Se preguntó si Flor tenía las mismas dudas que ella. Debatió unos segundos antes de hablar, pero la otra de le adelantó por un segundo.  


“No quiero que… No… ¿No te arrepentirás mañana?” Dijo Flor. Su corazón se estrujó un poco, y no pudo evitar besarla una vez más, tratando de borrar cualquier inseguridad.  


“¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?”  


Un momento breve de silencio, antes de que Flor le respondiera, con una certeza de la que no siempre era testigo.  


“Sí, por ahora sí.”


End file.
